Daddy's back and ready for love
by LadySerenityPhoenix
Summary: Inu Taisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, is brought back to life and has a crush on Kagome. Will she return his feelings or go for one of the other hot guys?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own killer and his family.**

After the battle with S'ounga was finally over, the gates of hell were closing. There was a blast of light and Inu Taisho appeared in front of everyone.

'Father' thought Sesshomaru.

"Master!" said Myoga, Sai, and Totosai in unison.

"They said master then that's…." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. You have finally found the answer. You have ensured that S'ounga will be sealed forever in the netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you."

"Father wait." Cried Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inu Taisho. Wait."

All turned to see a mysterious demon in human form. He had long red hair that reached his ankles even though it was in a high ponytail. His eyes were just as red as his hair. He wore all black which looked good against his tan skin. All in all, he was the most handsome guy in the world.

'Wow!' was all Kagome, Sango, and even young Rin thought. 'He's even hotter than Lord Sesshomaru.'

"I have been ordered to do you this favor. I am to bring you back to life."

Everyone just watch in shock as the demon walk towards the spirit of Inu Taisho. He stopped just in front of him and reached out to grasp his hand. As soon as he grasped his hand, Inu Taisho's body started to form. After a few minutes, a fully alive Inu Taisho was standing right in front of them.

"Why did you do this? Who ordered you to do so?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come, I will take you to meet my lady. All your questions will be answered by her. And of course, your sons and their companions are welcome to come with us."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just nodded.

"Then it is settled. Our journey starts now. Follow me."

He started walking away, not even waiting for the others to follow. They walked in silence for the rest of the day. All of their minds buzzing with unanswered questions. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. That's when the mysterious demon stopped.

"We'll make camp here for the night. No doubt the humans will need rest."

After they set up camp, made dinner (which consisted of ramen), and ate it in silence, Kagome couldn't keep her questions to herself anymore or bare this silence anymore.

"So who are you exactly?"

The demon looked at her, while everyone else look at the demon. With a sigh, he answered her.

"My name is Kyo. I'm a fire demon. I serve my Lady Rayden who just so happens to be my mother."

"Do you have any other family?"

"Yes I do. My father is Lord Killer. I also have four siblings. I am the oldest. Followed by my brother Scythe, my sister Sakura, and the twins, a boy named Haku and a girl named Sen."

"Wow! So are you all fire demons?"

"No actually. My mother is not a demon. She is an immortal, which means that her offspring can be any type of demon or even be human. While I am a fire demon, my father is a dog demon like Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru."

"Hey what about me ! I am a dog demon too." Inuyasha interrupted.

"No, you are a half breed." Sesshomaru said calmly. He didn't even bother to look at hi brother.

"Keh" was all Inuyasha said before jumping in a tree to sulk.

"Sesshomaru, be nice to your brother for once. Now that I am alive, I would like for us to be a family." Inu Taisho said.

"Hn" was all the response he got.

"As I was saying," Kyo continued. "My brother, Scythe is a vampire bat demon. He lives nesr the palace with his intended. A cat demon by the name of Ashlyn. Sakura is an earth demon. She still lives at home. Haku is a cross between a water and a dragon demon. And Sen is a human. She is a very hyper girl. She and Haku are about the same age as Rin and Shippo. Now, I have told you about my myself and my family. What about you? Kagome , I believe was your name."

"Yes, but how do you know my mane? Kagome said as she trying to stop the blush that was spreading over her face.

"I watched the entire battle with S'ounga. That's how I know. Now I ask again. Tell me about yourself. I am quite interested."

"So am I." said Inu Taisho as he wink at Kagome.

Her blush deepen causing Inu Taisho to smirk.

"Well, I come form 500 years in the future. I was born with the Shikon Jewel inside my body. I was dragged though an old by the shrine where I live in the future, by mistress centipede. That is when I met Inuyasha. I released him from the tree he was pinned to by the priestess Kikyo 50 years ago. The jewel was stolen be a crow demon and when it tried to get away. I shot it down with one of my sacred arrows. Unforunately, I shatter the jewel as well. Now we search for the shards in hopes that we can complete it and rid the world of its presense."

" I see. Well that is rather interesting. That is enough questions for tonight. Get some sleep. I'm going to patrol the area. I'll return shortly." Kyo said before getting up and walked off into the forest.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. His father and mother are old friends of mine. If they can not be trusted, no one can. Now let us get some sleep. We still have I long way to go ." After that Inu Taisho closed his eyes and went to sleep. He was leaning up against a tree next to Kagome. Sesshomaru was at the far end of the camp with Jaken and Rin. Sango was by Miroku with Kilala. Shippo was also by Kilala.

"Well good night everyone."

"Good night Kagome" said Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin.

"Good night Kagome" Said Inu Taisho seductively.

Kagome blushed before closing her eyes.

'This is going to be an interesting journey.' After that thought, she went to sleep.


	2. A good morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Thank you for the reviews. If there is any thing you want to be put in this story please tell me.**

The next morning, Inuyasha came walking into camp before any one was awake. When he got there, he looked around the campsite. Sango and Miroku were sleeping back to back. Kilala and Shippo were curled up in a ball by the dying fire. Rin and Jaken were asleep by Ah-Un. Sesshomaru and Kyo were sitting on the edge of camp talking but, even with Inuyasha's hearing, he couldn't make out what they were saying. Next, he looked to where Kagome was supposed to be. But, what he saw both shocked and angered him. Somehow during the night, his father managed to get his arms around Kagome. They were so close that you couldn't see daylight between them. There was also the fact that Inu Taisho's right hand just so happened t be on Kagome's ass, unconsciously squeezing it on occasion. But, what angered him the most was the smiles on both Kagome and Inu Taisho's faces.

Having had enough of this touching sight before him, he decides to wake them up. He walked up to them and was about to start yelling but, decided against it. He didn't want everybody to see Kagome being held that way by his father. He settled for shaking Kagome awake. He shook her shoulder, but all she did was wiggle closer to Inu Taisho. She didn't even wake up. Displease with the movement, Inu Taisho grunted then gave Kagome a playful smack on the ass. It was a not so subtle way of telling her not to move.

Hearing the slight sound of the smack, thanks to their demonic hearing, Sesshomaru and Kyo looked over to see what was going on. Kyo laughed slightly. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was disgusted. Although you wouldn't know by looking at him.

'Father has only been alive for one night and already he is back to being the big prevent he always was' thought Sesshomaru.

At this point, Inuyasha was boiling. He made another attempt to shake/drag Kagome awake. It didn't work. As he did so, a warning growl came from his father. Inu Taisho then rolled over so that Kagome was under him. He moved around until he settled his head on her chest, using her left breast as a pillow. The hand that was previously on her ass was now moving her right leg so that it was wrapped around his waist. Then it went hack to rest on Kagome's ass, giving it a light squeeze before just lying there. Kagome smiled at this in her sleep and out her arms around his shoulders.

Inuyasha was about to start screaming his head off when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Don't waste your breath, Inuyasha. Father is a very heavy sleeper. He's going to keep her there until he wakes up. Even is she were to wake up and try to get out of his grip it wouldn't work. The more she moves the tighter and closer he'll hold her. All you can so is sit back and wait for him to wake up."

Inuyasha growled slightly and jump into a tree with his back turned to them. Sesshomaru, along with Kyo, gave a chuckle at his brother's childish antics. A few moments later, Inu Taisho began to wake up. He yawned and nuzzled the warmed ground underneath him. He then noticed the ground seemed to be breathing.

'Wait a minute. The ground doesn't breathe.'

He raised his head and look down at Kagome's sleeping form. He smiled as all of last night's memories came back to him.

**FLASHBACK**

After he said goodnight to Kagome, Inu Taisho drifted of to sleep. A few hours later, something in him just told him that he needed to get up. He awoke to the smell of bones and graveyard soil. He looked around camp and saw that everyone else was still sleeping, except for Inuyasha. He was looking up into the sky. He seemed to be for something. Before Inu Taisho could try and figure out what that something was, a soul collector appeared in the sky. Inuyasha saw it and ran off to follow it.

'Now, why would he be following that thing in the middle of the night?' he thought.

His curiosity got the best of him so he decided to follow his youngest son. Masking his aura and scent, he followed his son into a clearing where a woman was waiting. Inuyasha ran up to the woman and embraced her.

"Kikyo, my love, I've waited so long to see you."

"Inuyasha, do you truly love me?"

"Yes. With all my heart and soul. I love you Kikyo. You and no one else."

"Then prove it to me. Prove that you love me and not my reincarnation, Kagome. Prove it to me by making me your mate."

"Yes Kikyo, I will."

And with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was when Inu Taisho decided to leave. As he was making his way back to camp, his mind was going 90 to nothing.

'I thought Kagome was Inuyasha's girl but, I was clearly mistaken, which means that she is fair game. She is rather beautiful, smart, and her smile and laugh could brighten up even the darkest of days. I believe that I'll flirt with her for a few more days, let her get to know me better. Then I'll ask for the right to court her and eventually to be my mate.'

Smiling at his newly formed plan, he walked back into camp. He looked down at Kagome and noticed that she was shivering. He decided that he would keep her warm. He removed all of his armor and laid down beside her. She rolled over so she was facing him and snuggled into his warmth. He then wrapped his arms around her and was soothed into a deep sleep by her scent of vanilla and wild flowers.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Inu Taisho carefully got off of Kagome, stood up, and stretched. He heard her whimper at the loss of his body heat. He smiled and picked her up, sat by a tree, and placed her in his lap. Kagome smiled because her warmth was back. She slowly started to wake up. She wondered where this warmth was coming from. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in Inu Taisho's lap. She blushed 100 shades of red and tried to get up. But, he held her in place and smiled at her.

'She so beautiful when she blushes.'

"Um, Lord Inu Taisho, you can let me go now. I didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't bother me. I noticed you were cold last night, so I used my body heat to keep you warm. There is no need to be embarrassed about it. When you are ever cold, just tell me and I will keep you warm."

He said while smiling at her seductively. Kagome's blush deepened if it was even possible.

Inuyasha turned around when he heard voices. He saw Kagome in his father's lap and his blood started to boil again. He jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of them.

"Hey Kagome, why don't get off your ass and fix me some breakfast?"

Before she could answer, Inu Taisho spoke.

"Inuyasha, get your mate to fix you breakfast. You have no right to demand something like that from Kagome. Kikyo is your mate. It is her job to take care of you."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his skull and his face went pale. Kagome took a moment so that information in sink in. Inuyasha had mated with Kikyo and didn't even have to balls to tell her. For kami's sake, she didn't even love him like that anymore. She loved him as a sister loves a brother. She was so mad at him, that she said the one thing that came to mind.

"SIT!!!"

WHAM!

"Inuyasha, you went and mated with Kikyo and didn't even tell me. I mean, I consider you as a brother, the least you could do is treat me like a friend and trust me."

By now, everyone else was up and listening to this conversation. They all knew to stay out of it. Even Inu Taisho figured that much out. Because when Kagome's mad, she can be really scaring. Although it kind of turned Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Kyo on. But, they didn't let it show.

"If I did tell you would you have accepted it and let her travel with us?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I would have. Because if it makes you happy then I want you to do it. It doesn't hurt me anymore. So go and get your mate, so she can travel with us."

Inuyasha just stood there for a minute, and then a big smile appeared on his face. He rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Kagome. I'm so glad that you are my friend."

"I'm glad too. Now go get your mate so we can get on our way."

Inuyasha hugged her again and then bound off into the forest. Kagome walked over to her backpack and got her bathing supplies out.

"I'm going for a bath. Sango, would you like to join me?"

"No, I need to go hunt for our breakfast. I'll go next time."

"I'll go with you to hunt."

Sango turned to see Kyo smiling at her.

"Ok" and Sango walked into the woods with Kyo following behind her.

"I think those two like each other."

"I think you are right Kagome." Said Miroku.

"Are you jealous Miroku?"

"No, in fact I've in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"If I tell you, you must promise that you will not judge me."

"I promise. Now tell me."

"Ok but, can we walk away from everybody else?"

"Yeah. You can walk with me to the hot springs, but you can't stay there when I taken a bath."

"Agreed."

Kagome and Miroku walked on the path that leads to the hot springs. Once they got there, they sat on the edge of the water.

"Ok. Spill."

"Well first off, I must tell you that I'm gay. The only reason that I asked all of those women to bear me a child before we defeated Naraku was because I wanted to have an heir that could defeat Naraku if I didn't. Do you understand and accept that?"

"Of course, I accept this. You are my friend and I love you no matter what. Now tell me who you are in love with."

"It's ……Jakotsu." (Yes Jakotsu is alive in my story.)

"Really? I would never have guessed. So do you know if he loves you?"

"Well, you know how I've been going off to meditate more often? I haven't been meditating. I've secretly been meeting Jakotsu. It's been going on for months."

"You should tell him to come and travel with us. I'm sure no one will object and if Inuyasha does, I'll sit him into oblivion."

"Oh, thank you Kagome. But, what will you do? I mean I've got Jakotsu, Inuyasha has Kikyo, and I'm sure that Sango and Kyo are going to get together. So what will you do?" 

"Well, I'm starting to fall for someone."

"Really Who?"

"I'm starting to fall for ………"

I left it cliffy because I want to know who you want it to be. Review and tell me. If you don't the story stops here.


	3. love is in the air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kyo.**

Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru sat on the edge of camp, watching Rin and Shippo play with Jaken. They were talking about what happen while Inu Taisho was dead. Sesshomaru told him about Naraku, how Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, how he came to have Rin in his company, even the whole ordeal about tetsusaiga. Inu Taisho just sat and listen but, eventually he wanted to know some things about his oldest son.

"Sesshomaru, why haven't you found a mate?"

"I am not interest in a mate. Demonesses are far too submissive. There is no fire in their spirits and I will not lower myself to mate with a human."

"I see. Well, I do hope you find someone soon. I would like to have grandchildren before I die again."

"What about you? Will you take another mate? You seem very interested in the miko Kagome."

"Can you blame me? She is beautiful, strong, smart, and has that fiery spirit you were talking about. Yes, she would make a fine mate."

"I suppose. But, how will go about getting her to return your feelings? You are centuries older than her after all."

"That never stopped me before. All I can do is try and hope for the best."

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said before returning his attention back on the children that were currently torturing Jaken.

Sango and Kyo were tracking a wild boar in a secluded part of the forest. Sango was in front of Kyo, bending over whenever she saw fresh tracks. She was giving Kyo an amazing view of her ass and he was beginning to feel his pants start to get a little tight. Every time she bent over, his pants got tighter. After tracking for about an hour, Sango decided she needed to rest.

"Hey Kyo, you mind if we stop so I can catch my breath?"

"Not at all."

Sango stood against a tree and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Kyo saw this as a prefect opportunity. He walked up and stood right in front of her. 'I best take this slow. I don't want to scare her off.' He thought as he trapped her with his arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw that his face was inches apart from her own.

"Um…Kyo, what are you doing?"

"I would like to kiss you if that is alright?"

She nodded with a blush staining her face and looked into Kyo's eyes. He slowly lowered his lips until he captured her own. The kiss was soft and firm. It last only a few moments but it left Sango breathless.

"Come, we should finish our hunt. The others will start to worry."

He offered his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. They walked hand in hand looking for their prey.

"So tell me who it is already!"

"OK Miroku. I'm starting to get a crush on………Inu Taisho. There I said it." Kagome blurted out as she blushed deep crimson.

Well even I have to admit he is rather handsome."

"You don't think I'm nuts. I mean I used to love his son. I doubt Inuyasha would want me as his new mommy. Plus, there is the fact that he is way older than I am. I just don't see how it would work. He probably doesn't even like me."

"From what I saw last night, I'd say he has feelings for you too."

"He just let me sleep in his lap t keep me warm. He probably felt sorry for me."

Oh, I don't think so. You might have woken up in that position but that's not how you slept."

"What do you mean?" 

"I was going to see Jakotsu last night and I saw you laying on the ground, wrapped up in Inu Taisho's arms, with his hand placed right on your bottom. You both seemed pretty comfortable. It looked like you belong there for some reason."

"Really? So do you think there is a slight chance that he might fell the same way as I do?" 

"I think so. Now I am going to get Jakotsu and bring him to camp. I hope everyone accepts us."

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

They both smiled at each other then separated. Miroku went to were Jakotsu was and Kagome went towards the hot springs. When she returned, Sango was roasting a boar over the fire. Everyone else, with the exception of Miroku and Inuyasha, was sitting around doing nothing in particular.

"Hey Sango, how much longer till the food is ready?"

"Not much longer. How was your bath?"

"Relaxing. How was hunting with Kyo?" The blush on her face told Kagome all she needed to know. Just then Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into camp. Kagome smiled at her but Sango gave her a tiny glare. She still didn't completely trust her. Inuyasha walked up to his father and introduce Kikyo.

"Dad, this is my mate Kikyo. Kikyo, this is my father Inu Taisho."

"It's a pleasure t meet you Lord Inu Taisho."

"Likewise Miss Kikyo."

Inu Taisho look at Kikyo trying to hide his disgust. She smelled of graveyard soil and death. It made him want to throw up but, luckily he could block out a smell if he wanted too. How Inuyasha could love this woman was beyond him. Rustling bushes brought him out of is thoughts as Miroku walked into camp with what looked like a woman. Only it wasn't a woman.

"Every. This may come as a shock but I want you to meet my lover, Jakotsu."

"What?! If I remember correctly, you like woman and he has tried to kill us before."

"So has Kikyo and I love Jakotsu. That's all there is to it."

"He's right Inuyasha. I have tried to kill you before but, I have changed. Jakotsu, I welcome you with open arms." Kikyo said while smiling.

"Thank you. I swear I have changed. I no longer wish to kill you. All want if for my monk to be happy." Jakotsu leaned over and gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek. Everyone else welcome him and Kikyo into the group.

"Well everyone should eat so we can get moving. My mother is expecting us in a week's time." Kyo said.

After everyone ate and pack up everything, they continued on their journey to the palace of Lord Killer and Lady Rayden.

That night, everyone went to sleep except for Kagome and Inu Taisho. Although Kagome didn't know the he was awake. She looked around camp. Everyone looked so peaceful. She looked back up to the sky and smiled at all the stars.

'I think I'll take a walk to that stream we passed on our way here.' She picked up her bow and arrows and walked in the direction of the stream.

'Now where is she going?' This would be the perfect time to make a move.' Inu Taisho thought as he followed Kagome. He found her sitting by a stream looking at the stars. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight; he could barely control his inner beast.

"May I join you?" Kagome jumped slightly but calmed when she saw who it was.

"Sure, I just couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind lately." Inu Taisho sat beside her and when she saw close he was, she blushed.

"So what has been on your mind. Maybe I can help in some way."

"Well, you see there is a guy that I'm starting to have feeling for but, I don't know if there can ever be anything between us because he's older than me and most likely thinks that I'm a weak worthless human."

"I see. I think that you should just tell him how you feel. When I first meet Inuyasha's mother, I thought she would never accept me because I was a demon. But, we both know how that turned out. So may I ask who this lucky guy is?"

"Ummm…." Kagome fidgeted as she fought a battle inside her mind. Finally she decided to tell him the truth without fear of the outcome.

"The truth is that the guy I have feeling for is you, Inu Taisho. She averted her gaze and awaited his reaction. Inu Taisho was slightly taken back. He honestly thought that she was talking about his son, Sesshomaru. To say he was thrilled by this information was an understatement. He grabbed her chin gentle and made her look at him. He smiled seductively at her and lowered his head. He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate yet quick kiss. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. He pulled back and gazed at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't quite name.

"You may not believe this but I have feelings for you as well." He said in a sexy, low voice. She smiled just before he kissed her again.

**END**

**Should I put a lemon here or is it too soon? Review and tell me or I won't continue the story. I would like at least 5 reviews before I continue it. Bye for now.**


	4. Enter Koga

**I'd like to thank the academy…Oh wait wrong speech! I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You're views have made me want to continue this story. Keep it up or this story will stop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, big surprise. I do however own Kyo so nah nah nanny boo boo.**

Kagome and Inu Taisho talked for what seemed like hours. The more they knew about each other, the stronger the feelings got between them. Inu Taisho loved her out look on life. Always thinking of a positive outcome no matter how grim the situation seemed. Kagome loved his easy-going ness and his desire to protect those he loved. She also had that desire. It made her think of Shippo, who she thought of as her son. She would protect him with her life if need be. She wondered how Inu Taisho would act towards him if they became a couple. She smiled at the thought but, was brought out of her musing when he spoke again.

"Kagome, I know that we have only just met but, I have serious question to ask you."

"Ok. You can ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully."

"I would like it if you were to let me court you. But, I must warn you Inu courtship is quite different from the ways of humans."

"How is it different?"

"Inus are very possessive and protective. If you were to accept, I would be by your side at all times. Inus by nature are an extremely jealous breed and I am no exception. If you show another male any sign of affection beyond that of friendship, I will not be able to control my blood beast. He usually only comes out when mating or if I am furious. Other than that I can control him. Courting usually last for 2 to 3 weeks and is then followed by the mating ceremony. If you wish to back out during courting, you may do so but, after mating, you would be bound to me until one of us dies. After mating, you will live as long as I will. You may think I'm old but in demon years, I'm still young. I'm not even middle age yet."

"So how old are you?" 

"In human years, I'm 2,584. In demon years, I'm around 30."

"Really? That is interesting. So how old is Sesshomaru? I've always wondered about that."

"Well, let's see. He should be around 500 in human and 18 in demon years. But, we have gotten off the main question and I would like an answer."

He took her hand in his and looked into her stormy blue eyes.

"Kagome, will you allow me to court you?

"Yes, Inu Taisho. I will."

He smiled a smile filled with happiness and love. He quickly captured he lips in a long passionate kiss.

The next morning, everyone was in high spirits as they continued on their way. Kagome was telling Sango, Kikyo, and Jakotsu, who oddly enough had come to be considered one of the girls, every thing that happened between her and Inu Taisho. The 3 cheered and congratulated her and began to gossip and say things that made Kagome blush.

All of a sudden, an all too familiar whirlwind appeared just in front of them. This could only mean one thing…….Koga. He rushed up to them and stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. How's my woman today?"

'His WHAT?!' thought Inu Taisho as a very loud and possessive growl escaped his throat. He had been courting her for only a few hours and already another male is trying to woo his intended. This would simply not do. He walked up behind Kagome and pulled her against his chest, all the while growling at Koga as it to say "STAY AWAY!".

"Who the hell are you? Get your hands off my woman." Koga yelled as he got into a fighting stand. Kagome looked nervously between the two.

'Oh no! Inu Taisho just told me last night that he would loose control of his blood beast if this should happen. I've got to stop this some how.' Kagome just stood there trying to think of something, any thing to stop Inu Taisho from killing Koga, cause let's face it, he didn't stand a chance.

"Kagome is not your woman. She has agreed to let me court her which makes her mine. So stand down or I will kill you." Inu Taisho snarled as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Never. Kagome has been my woman for the past 4 years and I'm not giving her up now, so you back off."

At this point, Inu Taisho's eyes were crimson red, his claws and fangs elongated, and his growling became louder.

'I've got to calm him down some how but what do I do? When a dog gets mad, all you have to do is……That's it!!!' Kagome thought as she mentally prayed that it would work. She turned around in his grasp and reach up towards his left ear. 'I hope this works.' She then began to scratch behind his ear as you would any common dog. He was a dog demon after all so hopefully it would do something.

All Inu Taisho could see were pictures of himself ripping the young wolf apart, when he felt someone scratching his ear. He looked down to see it was Kagome. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling. He doubted that she was aware of it but, scratching an Inu behind the ears is a good way to calm one but, it is also very, very, very arousing. He couldn't help the groan of pleasure that escape from him as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

'Great. I think this is working. I think he's starting to calm down.' Kagome smiled as she thought this. But her victory was short lived as she felt his hand slide down her back to cup her ass and push her closer to his rock hard cock. Her eyes widen as she realized what scratching his ears really did. She stopped as she heard a growl coming from behind her.

Koga became livid as he saw the hand of this other male grab his woman's ass. He nearly lost control when the scent of arousal hit his nose. It was not only coming from the male but from Kagome as well. He was about to tear Kagome out of the guy's arms when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why the hell not, mutt-face?"

"Because if my father's reputation is correct, he won't hesitate to rip you scrawny ass to shreds."

"How can that be your father? Didn't He die years ago?"

"Yes, but he was brought back to life after me and the bastard defeated S'ounga. Now he's courting Kagome which means you ain't got a chance."

"We'll just see about that." And with that Koga lunged at Inu Taisho.

END

What do you think? Any ideas on what should happen to Koga? My friend thinks I should make Inu Taisho kill him but I don't know what to do. A little help please. And don't forget to review.


	5. the lovely immortal

**To my wonderful reviewers, I thank you for your comments. They are my muse and make me want to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Inu Taisho wanted to laugh at the wolf's pathetic attempt to attack him but the fact that Kagome was between them, just made him angry again. He dodged and landed by Sesshomaru.

"Keep Kagome here and make sure she doesn't get hurt. Don't worry Kagome; I realize he is your friend so I'm just going to knock some sense into him. I won't kill him."

"Hey stop talking to my woman and fight. Don't you worry Kagome, after I defeat this mutt I'll take you back to the caves. Then you'll become my mate."

"Doesn't anybody care what I want?" Kagome was fed up with Koga. He was her friend nothing more. How could she get that drilled into his head? "Look Koga, I'm not you woman. I've never been your woman and I will never be your woman. If I'm anybody's woman, I'm Inu Taisho's woman. He is courting me. Either you accept it and move on or we can't be friends anymore." It hurt Kagome to say it but, it had to be done.

Koga just stood there. It hurt him that Kagome wouldn't be his. He loved her very much. But, he would rather loose her as a mate that to loose her all together. He would accept her decision and continue to be her friend.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Kagome?"

"Yes," she walked up to Inu Taisho and put her hand on his arm. Then she looked at him. "This is what I want." Inu Taisho wrapped his arms around her.

"As long as you're happy, I'll be ok with it. But, I swear if he hurts you in anyway, I'll kill him no matter what you say."

"You won't have to worry about that. I'll kill myself before I hurt her."

"Well now that the matter is settled, we should get going. The wolf is welcome to join us." Kyo stated before he started to walk again.

"OH NO! I'm not traveling with that wimpy wolf."

"You know I wasn't going to go but, I've changed my mind. I'm coming just to piss you off."

Inuyasha growled as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Inuyasha, remove you hand from my fang or I'll take it form you."

"Yes father." Everyone then started to continue walking towards the north.

The next morning, everyone seemed to be in a better mood. Inuyasha still complained about Koga joining them but, Kikyo eventually got him to shut up. Telling him either shut up or it was no sex for a week did it in a heart beat. Koga kept close to Kagome and Inu Taisho who were walking hand in hand. He was glad the he was treating her so well. It still hurt but, as long as she was happy then so was her. Suddenly Kyo stopped walking. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"It would seem we have yet another visitor." Everyone looked at him in confession. Then a dust cloud appeared in the distantance. Then a beautiful woman on a white horse appeared before them. The woman wore a long red dress and wore no shoes. She had black hair to the middle of her back and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Nice to see you again Auntie Saya. It's been almost 30 years since a last saw you."

"Has it been that long Kyo? Well we have some catching up to do but that can wait until later."

"Why are you here? I thought you would wait for us at the palace."

"Well your mother said that you were taking so long that I offered to come and use my horses to get you there faster. So, I've met Inu Taisho before but, who are the rest of them?

He introduced everyone formally until he got to Sango.

"And this lovely lady beside me is Sango."

"The demon slayer Sango?" 

"Yes that is me, why?"

"You have a big surprise when we get to the palace. So shall we go?" 

"Yes we should"

"OK. Now you will all need to divide up into pairs. One of you can ride with me. Inu Taisho is with Kagome, Miroku is with Jakotsu, Inuyasha is with Kikyo, and the two children, Shippo and Rin, can ride together. So Kyo who are you with?"

"I'll be with Sango." He sad as he took her hand.

"OK. That leaves Sesshomaru, Koga, and Jaken. Which one of you will ride with me?"

"I will." Everyone turned to see that it was Sesshomaru who spoke. They were all shock at this because Sesshomaru didn't like humans except for Rin.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru, she is nothing but a filthy ningen. Why would you want to ride with her?" Jaken squawked out.

"Open your eyes fool. She is obviously an immortal. Can't you feel her power?" 

"Yes she is an immortal. This is Lady Saya. She is my aunt, my mother's sister and the only immortal with out a mate." Kyo sent a tiny glare at her. Lady Saya just rolled be eyes and motioned for Sesshomaru to get on the horse with her. She took a small flute out of her pouch and played a small tune. Almost instantly six pure white horses appeared before them. The pairs got on them.

"Hold on tight. These horses travel very fast but it will feel as though we're not moving at all. Ok, let's go!" And the horses took off.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at a magnificent palace. All the walls were a pearl white color with blue roofs. There were gardens that went on for miles. Everyone with the exception of Kyo and Lady Saya stared in awe.

"Well just don't stand there. We have to find my mother and father. My family does seem to like to meet people all at once. But, you will meet all of them eventually." Kyo then lend them into the palace.


	6. Lady Rayden

I own nothing!!

Kyo led everyone into the castle to where he knew his father would be. They approached a very large dojo that seemed like it could fit both Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru in their true forms. The sound of swords clashing could be heard. Kyo slowly opened the door to reveal two shirtless demons sparring. Sweat made their bodies glisten, making their chiseled muscles even more appealing. All of the females, with the exception of Lady Saya, had to force themselves not to drool which was rather difficult.

"Dad, I'm back with are guests."

The two demons stopped sparring and turned to face them. The one Kyo addressed as father stepped forward. Looking at him it was easy to see where Kyo got his good looks from. He had short red hair, pale creamy skin, and piercing gold eyes. He also had a jagged black stripe on each cheek. His body appeared flawless. In other words, he was gorgeous!

"Ah! Welcome back son. I see you all made it here unharmed which is surprising considering Kyo's temper and lack of patience."

"Well I was on my best behavior. I tend to do so in the presence of a beautiful lady." He glanced over at Sango, her face turning as red as a strawberry. He father just smiled.

"It's been a while Lard Killer. I'd say about 100 years. Seems I've got to thank that little woman of yours for this second chance at life."

"Yes you do Lord Inu Taisho but, first I would like to introduce my second eldest son Scythe." He gestured to the man he had previously been sparring with, who was just as sexy as both Kyo and Lord Killer. His hair was the same length as Killer's but was a beautiful gold color. He had red eyes like Kyo. His skin was tan and he had elaborate marking on his left shoulder and right hip. All in all, the three of them were super hot.

"The pleasure is all mines. I've heard a great deal about you Lord Inu Taisho." He bowed to show respect. "Likewise. These are my sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, along with there companions and this lovely lady in my intended, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry to say you won't be able to meet all my children. Sen and Haku are with Scythe's intended, Ashlyn. They are visiting her family in the eastern part of my lands. Now Rayden should be in the garden, so shall we?" He walked out of the dojo as the rest of them followed. While following Lord Killer some of them were having indecent thoughts. One of them being the most unlikely one, Sesshomaru. He kept glancing at Lady Saya. She walked with such grace, she seemed to float. But, his main focus was her power.

'I can feel power radiating from her but, I suspect that she is holding back. I wonder just how powerful she is. If she and I were to mate, I would become the most powerful being in the world. And all of the other lords would be envious not only of her power but beauty as well. It's decided then, she will be mine.'

A small smirk appeared on his face as he began to make his plans to woo Lady Saya. Mean while his father was beginning to have a difficultly.

'I don't know how much longer I can last. I was dead for 100 years hence it has been that long since I got laid. I'm still turned on from when Kagome was scratching my ears and not being able to take my eyes off her back side right now isn't helping. Oh God, what I am going to do.' Sweat stared to form on his brow as he tried to control himself.

Lord Killer led them into a garden full of roses, lilies, and weeping willow trees. Sitting under one of them, was a beautiful woman with golden hair and green eyes. She wore a light blue dress similar to Lady Saya. She was reading a book that must have been good because she didn't even notice them as they walked up.

"Honey, our guests have arrived. Everyone, I would like you to meet my mate, Lady Rayden."

She looked up from her book and stood to greet them.

"Welcome! Nice to see my son was able to bring you back Taisho. I trust you were surprised."

"There's never a dull moment with you around."

"It's what I strive for. Well, I'm sure all of you are tired so let's get everyone settled. All of you are going to be sharing a room. But, don't worry; I have to power of sight so I know who you all are and who would be your best roommate."

They followed her into the castle and to a hallway with a bunch of different colored doors.

"All of your rooms will be on this hallway. The rooms go by colors so you won't get confused. Now then, Miroku and Jakotsu are in the purple room. Shippo and Rin, along with Jaken to keep watch over them are in the yellow room. Inuyasha and Kikyo are in the red room. Inu Taisho is rooming with Kagome. Don't worry there are two beds and a private changing room. You two are in the blue room. Sesshomaru and Kouga have the green room. Try not to kill each other. Last but certainly not least, Sango you are in the silver room. You also have a pleasant surprise in your room waiting for you. Why don't you go see what it is?" Lady Rayden smiled as Sango eyed her curiously.

They all walked up to Sango's room to see what her surprise would be. She slowly opened the door and gasped. Sitting on her bed was………

Cliffy I know but don't hate me.

What do you think it is on Sango's bed?????

Review please


	7. gifts

I own nothing

"Sister! I've missed you so much!"

Tears came to Sango's eyes as Kohaku jumped off the bed and into her arms. Sango embraced her little brother as both of them started to cry. Lady Rayden ushered everyone else out of the room to give them some time alone, shutting the door behind her.

"But how? Why?" Kagome was very happy for Sango but was also very confused.

"I also brought Kohaku back to life. It is my gift to Sango. You all have a gift for defeating Naraku. Miroku got rid of his wind tunnel. Kagome, you have a family in both worlds plus Inu Taisho of course." Lady Rayden rolled her eyes as Inu Taisho smiled a cocky smile. "But I still have gifts to give some of you."

She stepped toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, your gift is Kikyo. Kikyo please come here and give me your hands."

Kikyo did as she was told. Lady Rayden took a hold of her hands; they both started to glow and rose about a foot off the ground. Suddenly a sphere of light shot out of Kikyo and went into Kagome's body making her soul complete. Inuyasha was beginning to freak out. Kikyo need that soul to stay here with him. Inu Taisho held him still as Lady Rayden continued. She began to chant in a strange language and then Kikyo was surrounded by a bright light. Everyone had to look away due to the brightness. When they looked back, there stood Kikyo. No longer made of clay and grave yard soil but, a living, breathing, flesh and blood Kikyo. She was alive with a soul of her own.

"This is my gift to both you. Kikyo, you are alive and will live as long as Inuyasha."

Inuyasha embraced Kikyo. She was warm. For the first time in fifty years, she was warm. Lady Rayden smiled at them. She felt love coming off of them and it warmed her heart. She than turned to Koga.

"Prince Koga, I know that your speed has been decreased since you no longer have the shards in your legs. My gift to you is that I am giving you that speed back. Even without the shards you will be able to run just as fast. Now please stand still so I may do so."

Koga stood very still as Lady Rayden came to stand right in front of him. She put her hands on each side of his head and told him to tilt his head and closed his eyes. She began to chant again and they lifted off the ground and started to glow just like when she brought Kikyo back to life. When they touched the ground again, Koga looked at her in confusion.

"No offense Lady Rayden but, I don't feel any different."

"Why don't you try running out to the garden and back?"

"OK."

Koga took off and was amazed. Not only had his speed increased but he was now faster then when he had the shards. He ran to the garden and back to the others. He had a huge grin on his face. Lady Rayden just rolled her eyes as she sensed his ego grow even bigger. She then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, as much as it pains me to say this, I do not have enough power to give you your gift. But, Saya does. She is more powerful than I am. So Saya would you be so kind as to go and get his gift?"

"With pleasure sister. But first put up a barrier around all of you. I don't want anyone to accidentally fall into the portal."

Lady Rayden did as she was told and put up a barrier. Saya put her hand into the air and a green light started to glow around her. A long staff started to appear in her hand. When it did finally appear, it was a long black staff with two curved blades at the end. She turned toward the wall and made a cut. The cut opened a portal. Lady Saya walked inside and the portal closed behind her.

"Where is she going?" Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. His curiosity got the best of him.

"To the Netherworld." Everyone gasped. (Except Sesshomaru, Kyo, and Killer.) "Don't worry; we immortals can go back and forth between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. It doesn't harm us in any way. The only thing is that I'm not powerful enough to open a gateway. My sister is the most powerful being on this earth. She is able to do almost anything. It was she that lent her power to Kyo and me. It was her power the brought Inu Taisho back to life and allowed me to give you your gifts. She just doesn't like to flaunt her power around so I took the credit. Other than that she is a real wild child. She says that the only reason she hasn't mated with anyone is because all of her suitors have been to gentle."

Sesshomaru smirked at this new information. If he wasn't determined to make Lady Saya his mate before he sure was now. And that fact that she like it rough pleased him to no end. He had been known to be rather rough with his past lovers; in fact he had actually killed a few during having his way with them. But since Lady Saya was immortal, he didn't have to worry about that.

The portal Lady Saya went though opened up again and she appeared with something in her arms. The portal closed and Lady Rayden took down the barrier.

"Lord Sesshomaru, could you come here please?" He did so. When he came to stand in front of her, she told him to just stand still until she was done. She rolled up his sleeve and uncovered the object in her arms. It was Sesshomaru's left arm. She chanted in the same strange language as Lady Rayden and his arm was reattached to his body. He looked at his arm and was amazed even if he didn't show it. It was like his arm had never been cut off.

"Thank you Lady Saya. I am in your debt. If you need anything, don't hesitant to ask."

Everyone who knew Sesshomaru was too shock to say anything. He was actually being nice. Inu Taisho just smirked. He knew Sesshomaru better than anyone and knew that this was his way of flirting.

"Thank you Sesshomaru but just called me Saya instead of Lady Saya and your debt is repaid. Now if you all will excuse me, going to the netherworld and back takes a lot out of me so I'm going to bed." She bowed and with to her room, which was right next to Sesshomaru's room.

"I suggest that we all do the same. It's been a long day and I'm sure that you're all tried." Lord Killer then escorted his mate to their room. Everyone else said good night and went into their separate rooms to sleep.

END

What did you think? If I get at least 15 reviews I will put a lemon or two in the next chapter. But you have to tell me who will be getting it on. Oh and tell me if you want 1 or 2 lemons.

OK bye for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. fighting and lighting

_**I own nothing!!!!!!!**_

_**Warning there will be lemons in this chapter. You have been warned!**_

Kagome and Inu Taisho walked into their room. Kagome took a blue halter top with matching shorts out of her bag and went into the dressing room to change. When she came back out, she was awe struck at the sight before her. Inu Taisho was laying on his bed, turned on his side facing her. He had no armor, no shirt, and his was on top of his fur. To say this sight aroused her was an understatement.

"You won't get any sleep if you keep staring at me all night."

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. Inu Taisho got off his bed and walked over to her, ribbing up and down her arms.

"It's ok. I don't mind if you stare as long as you don't mind me staring at you."

I'm your intended; you may look all you like."

Inu Taisho placed a small kiss on her lips before saying that they should go to bed. They went to their own bed and went to sleep. What they didn't know was that both of them were trying to control themselves from jumping on top of the other one.

Sesshomaru was gazing out at the night sky just as it started to rain. He was standing under the oning that was over half the balcony. Koga was sleeping in their room. But, with his constant whimpering, Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. He looked over to Saya's balcony doors and noticed that the lanterns were still lit.

'I wonder if she is still awake.'

He gracefully leaped on to her balcony and looked though her windows. He saw her sitting in a chair by the fire place, reading a scroll. He heard the sound of some kind of strange music that seemed to calm him. He decided that since they were both awake, he would get to know her better. She was after all his future mate even if she didn't know it yet. He tapped on the window and she turned to look at him. She got up, went to her balcony doors, and opened them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what to I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"That insolent wolf whimpers in his sleep effectively keeping me from mine. I saw your lanterns lit so I thought that we could talk. There are a few things I wanted to ask you."

"Well, since I can't sleep either, I would love to have a chat with you. Please come in and sit by the fire."

Sesshomaru walk toward the fireplace while Saya closed and locked the balcony doors. She also placed a sound proof barrier around her room. He noticed this and smirked. It would be useful later on. Saya then took a seat next to him.

"So what questions do you want to ask me?"

"Well for starters, where is that strange music coming from?"

"From that" she pointed took a box on the table next to her bed. "Rayden's daughter, Sakura, made it. She is currently studying at a convent in the east. She has a knack for creating strange, wonderful things." 

"Interesting. This music seems to calm ones spirit."

"I placed an enchantment on it. It plays different types of music according to my moods. Right now I am calm, thus the calming music."

"Speaking of chanting, what language were you and Lady Rayden speaking while giving out the gifts?" 

"It is a language as old as time. Only immortals can speak and understand it. It is impossible to teach it to a mortal human or demon."

"I see, then there is no point in asking you to teach me." 

"That's correct. It is a language that helps us control our powers, especially mine."

"Yes you seen quite powerful."

"My power is a gift and a curse. I can do anything I wish but, then again I have to deal with weak humans and demons wanting to mate with me to become more powerful."

"So that is why you have not mated yet?"

"No it's not that. I need a mate who can satisfy me. But, all of my previous suitors have been afraid to hurt me. I mean I'm an immortal, pain is a very big turn on for me."

"Is that so?" 

Sesshomaru smirked as he raised his hand and slapped Saya so hard that she flew across the room, only to slam into the wall. Saya fell to the ground and then stared at him and smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"You said receiving pain turns you on. Well, causing pain turns me on. So Lady Saya, care to see if I am able to satisfy you?"

"Give me all you've got."

"With pleasure."

He walked up to her and picked her up by her neck. He let her hang in the air for a few minutes, enjoying the look on her face. Even though he was choking her with enough strength that would kill any human and many demons, there was a look of pure pleasure on her face. This sight turned him on even more. His cock was painfully hard at this point and he could also smell Saya's arousal. Apparently this turned her on as well. He roughly threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Sesshomaru crashed his lips into hers. Biting her bottom lip, he quickly licked up the blood before the wound closed. He forced his tongue into her mouth before sucking her tonge into his, biting it until it bled. Meanwhile using his claws, he shredded every inch of clothing. Saya moaned with delight every time he cut her skin.

'This is better than I expected. I'm able to be as rough as I want without holding back and the taste of her blood is making me go insane. I love it. I could get used to doing this everyday.'

He pulled back to look upon the vision before him. Her naked body was prefect. He would enjoy himself immensely. He tore the clothes off of his body then knelt back down to capture her lips again. Then he began to bite, lick and suck his way down her body, lapping up the blood from his bite marks.

'I must taste her. I'll go insane if I don't.'

Suddenly Saya pushed him off of her. He growled and jumped back on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand.

"Bitch, how dare you defy me! I am your Alpha and you will do as I say. Do you understand?" 

He slapped her with enough force that would break any human's neck. She smiled up at him with a defiant look in her eyes.

"You are going to have to do better than that to force me into submission."

Sesshomaru grinned as he pounced on top of her and started slashing at her skin with his claws. He used his poison to burn her. He sat up on his knees and whipped her with his whip of lights. After he was done she was covered in her own blood yet there was not a single open wound on her. She looked at him and barred her neck which was a sign of total submission. He swelled with pride knowing that he had conquered her.

"You will address me as Master. Got it, bitch?"

""Yes my Master."

"Good, my little Bitch. Now spread your legs so that I may taste you."

She spread her legs as far as she could. Sesshomaru rested his head between her thighs as he began to play with her sensitive pearl. Saya screamed out in pleasure as she began to buck her hips. He forceful stabbed three fingers into her all the while licking and biting her clit. She screamed his name as she came all over his fingers. He removed them and sat up.

""Lick my fingers clean, taste yourself on them."

She sat up and did as he said. It was the most exotic thing he had ever seen. If he wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was now.

"Good. Now I have given you pleasure, you will suck my cock in return."

He stood and told her to get on her knees. She did so and licked up and down the length of his cock. He groaned as she took all of him in her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head, digging his claws in her scalp, and held it still as he forceful thrusted into her mouth. The pressure in his cock kept building and building, until he shot his seed into her mouth.

"Swallow every drop of it."

She cleaned every inch of his cock. Satisfied he picked her up by her hair and threw her back onto the bed. He jumped on top of her and immediately began thrusting into her. Saya was screaming and moaning at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru gripped her shoulders and used his demonic speed and power to thrust into her faster and harder. She screamed even louder. The he roared as they both came at the same time. He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath.

"That was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

"Same here and I'm over 10,000 years old."

"Well we will have to do it more often."

"Yes but for now sleep. You wore me out completely."

He smiled and gave her a small kiss and they both went to sleep with him still on top of her. He did even bother to pull out.

The light rain had grown into a full blown storm. Thunder and lighting crashed so loud that it shook the walls. Kagome shot up in her bed at the sound of thunder. She screamed as another crash of lighting flashed outside the window. She jumped slightly as she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders but, relaxed when she realized it was Inu Taisho.

"I know it is silly but ever since I was little, I've been deathly afraid of thunder storms. I used to get in bed with my parents when the weather got like this."

"It's ok. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now go back to sleep. It will be over in the morning."

He gave her a kiss on her temple and was about to go back to his bed when she grabbed his hand.

"Would you mind sleeping next to me, please?"

He smiled, pulled the sheets back and got in her bed. She immediately clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. As he did, thunder boomed outside. Kagome jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, which pressed her heat against his cock. It took all he had to control himself. But, that didn't last long. Every time the thunder boomed, Kagome would pull him closer to her putting more pressure on his cock. He groaned and then his control snapped. He crashed his lips into her as he rolled on top of her, grinding against her.

At first Kagome was shocked but the friction he was creating against he felt so good. His lips against hers drove her insane. All rational thought left her as she surrender herself to him. She felt his tongue against her lips and she instinctively parted them to allow him to enter.

Inu Taisho wasted no time exploring every inch of her mouth. She tasted so good. His hands traveled up her sides, under her shirt and slipped it off her body. He sat on his knees to look at her. He saw that she had two pieces of clothing covering the areas he wanted to see the most. It just made him want her more. His hand caressed its way up her stomach and when he got to the binding cloth, he used his claws to cut it away from her. He threw the cloth some where in the room and admired her milky white breasts.

Getting nervous under his intense stare, she covered her chest, thinking she wasn't what he wanted. Inu Taisho pulled her arms away and placed them be her sides.

"Never hide yourself from me Kagome. You are beautiful; let no one tell you different."

She smiled at him as he lower himself back on top of her, capturing her lips again. He took his right hand and cupped her breast, needing it, making her moan. He rolled his fingers over her nipple before he lightly pinched it. Kagome arched her back and gasped forcing them to break the kiss. Inu Taisho took this moment to kiss down her neck, lightly sucking and biting on her pulse point. When he made it down to her breasts, he kissed around it before taking the nipple into his mouth. He licked, sucking and bit her nipple until she was screaming in pleasure.

He switched to her left breast as his hand drifted down to her panties. He teased her a little on the outside of the cloth before he used his teeth to take them off. He then began to stroke her pearl with his fingers. Retracting his claws, he inserted a finger into her and slowly moved in and out. He placed his head between her legs and began to lick her pearl. Kagome gasped and bucked her hips, telling him to continue. He smirked and began to move faster. Kagome came screaming his name.

Inu Taisho pulled back after lapping up all of her juices. He sat up to look at her as he cleaned her essence off his fingers with his tounge. To him, she looked so beautiful right then. She laid there panting, hair splayed all over the pillow, a light sweat making her body glisten. It made him want her even more. He then stood to take off his pants.

When he got off of her, she came out of her orgasmic stupor. She looked up to see him and her breath hitched. He was so handsome and had the body of god. She suddenly found herself so turned on, she could barely see straight. She saw he had taken off his pants and when she saw the size of his cock, her eyes widen, wondering how in the hell was going to fit. Inu Taisho climbed back on top of her and gave her a small kiss.

"Kagome, my love, if you don't want to do this, I will stop."

She saw such love and understanding in his eyes that she couldn't have said no even if she wanted to, But at this point, she really didn't want to say no.

"I love you, Inu Taisho. I want to be with you in every way." 

"Will you be my mate? But, remember it we to mate it is forever and we can never leave each other."

"Yes I want to be with you always."

He smiled and gave her a passionate kiss. They parted and he positioned himself as they looked into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and quickly thrusted into her, filling her completely. Kagome screamed in pain as she tried to move away but he held her still. Slowly the pain went away and she moved her hips, telling him to continue. His lightly kissed her and slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Kagome moved her hips to meet his thrusts. He started at a slow and steady pace but gradually began to thrust faster and harder as the pleasure became more and more intense. Inu Taisho fangs extended and his eyes became crimson red, as he neared his climax. Not wanting to climax before her, he began to use his demonic speed to thrust into her. As they both came, Inu Taisho bit down between Kagome's neck and shoulder, drinking in her blood.

Kagome was in heaven. She had never felt anything like this. But then she stared to fell strange. She suddenly had the urge to bite Inu Taisho. She gave in and bit him in the same place he was biting her. His blood was metallic and sweet as she drank it. They withdrew from each other and looked into each others eyes.

"We are now mated for life. You will live as long as I do. I will never leave you and I will be by your side and protect you with my life."

Kagome smiled up at him and kiss him.

"I love you, now and forever." 

He pulled his cock out of her and rolled to the side, pulling her against him. The storm outside was completely forgotten as they went to sleep in each others arms.

END

Well my first lemons what do you think.

If you want me to update I want 30 reviews

Bye Bye


	9. WTF is going on?

I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a start due to a bad dream. He had dreamt that something took Kikyo away form him. He shook his head.

'Like that'll ever happen'

He looked next to him only to find he was in bed alone. Getting nervous, he got out of bed, put on his pants (NO shirt drool), and began to follow her scent. He followed it out of his room and down several corridors until he came to an oak door. Grunting and panting could be heard from inside the room. Knowing that his mate was in there, Inuyasha quickly opened the door and froze. The sight before him was not a pleasant one. Then he finally managed to speak, he only screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone else was sleeping peaceful when they all heard Inuyasha screamed. Jumping out of bed, and then covering certain areas with clothing, although they were still half naked, they all ran to Inuyasha's location. Inu Taisho smirked as he saw Sesshomaru come out of Lady Saya's room half naked.

'Bout time.'

When everyone, except for Rin and Shippo because lets face it you could put an all out war in their room and they wouldn't wake up, got to the youngest Inu's location, they froze with looks of disgust on their faces. Kikyo was lying on her back with a man that strangely enough looked similar to Naraku, between her legs. Inuyasha tried to attack them both but Koga grabbed him just in time, holding him back.

"Calm down 'Yasha. Don't do something you'll regret later."

Koga hugged Inuyasha form behind and it seemed to calm him down but, he was still Inuyasha, so nothing could stop him form yelling.

"How could you do this Kikyo? After everything I went through for you, this is how you repay me. Who the hell is that guy?"

"His name is Akamaru and he is or rather was one of my best soldiers."

Lord Killer stepped forward and pulled Akamaru off Kikyo, throwing him into a wall.

"You have dishonored yourself. You shall be put in the dungeons until your punishment has been decided."

"Please my lord. I meant no harm. She did not tell me she was mated. She is also a miko; she could have easily covered the mating mark so I was not able to see it."

Do you take me for a fool? Nothing escapes my eyes. You saw her when see arrived with the others. I saw the lust in both of your eyes as you looked at each other. Your excuse is pathetic."

"So what! If I had my choice, Lady Saya would be the one on that bed. She would be moaning and screaming my name as I fu…."

His statement was cut short as Sesshomaru grabbed his neck and held him off the ground. Everyone blinked in astonishment. They knew he was fast, but not that fast.

"You will never have Lady Saya as long as I am around. For it was my name she was screaming last night and if I have my way, it will be so every night until the end of time. I plan on taking her as my mate, so you will speak of her in such a way, for now it is time for your death."

Sesshomaru released a great amount of poison from his claws and watched as Akamaru melted into nothing. He turned to face every one else.

"So what shall we do with this one?"

He gestured to Kikyo who looked like a scared cat surrounded by a pack of dogs, which technically she was.

"It depends. Inuyasha will you forgive her and take her back or will you let the high council decide her punishment?"

"Do what you wish Lord Killer. I no longer care."

Inuyasha face looked heart broken as he stared at the floor. He forceful held back the tears that threaten to fall. He didn't want to appear weak in front of everyone.

"Inuyasha don't do this, I love you. Please forgive me." Kikyo pleaded. Inuyasha was about to speak but Koga beat him to it.

"Shut up you ungrateful whore. Inuyasha deserves way better than the likes of you. You should receive the worse punishment the high council can come up with. Come on Inuyasha, let's go back to your room, you don't need to be around her any longer."

"No her scent is in my room. Can we go to yours?"

"Sure. That alright with you Sesshomaru? It's your room too."

"It's fine. Lord Sesshomaru will be staying in my room from now on."

Lady Saya sent a lustful glance at Sesshomaru silently promising that they would have a lot more fun later.

"Alright come on Inuyasha."

The two of them left. Everyone else turned their death glares to Kikyo. She moved uncomfortable under their stares.

"You will be confined to this room until the high council has a meeting. After which you will suffer punishment. Lord Inu Taisho since Inuyasha is your son; you are welcome to take part in this meeting."

"Thank you Killer. Let's go get dressed. I would like to end this as soon as possible."

Lord Killer nodded and led everyone except Kikyo out of the room. Closing the door, Lady Saya muttered a spell so the door could not be opened be anyone but Lord Killer. And since there were no windows, Kikyo had absolutely no means of escape. Everyone then went back into their own room get ready for the rest of the day.

IN KOGA'S ROOM

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed with Koga sitting in a chair across from him. He sat with his shoulders slumped and hanging his head low. They sat in silence. Koga didn't know what to say. He never was very good a comforting someone. He had seen the females in his pack do it, so it couldn't be that hard. So, he did the first thing that came to him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah but, you'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't 'Yasha." He got up and sat beside him on the bed. "Anything you need, I'm here. Now I know we always fight but, believe it or not, I've always considered you a close friend."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked up at Koga. His eyes full of tears, some leaking out and leaving trails on his cheeks.

"Yeah. SO what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Could you hold me, please?" 

Koga was a little taken back. Inuyasha always acted so strong. It hurt him to see the Inu like this. He smiled and nodded. He gently wrapped his arms around him. What he didn't expect was when Inuyasha launched himself into the other demon's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around the wolf's neck and began to sob. Koga wrapped his arms around the Inu waist and began to rock back and forth, whispering calming words into Inuyasha's ear.

After a while, Inuyasha calmed down. Still in Koga's arms, he raised his head to look at Koga, their faces only an inch apart. They looked into each other's eyes until Inuyasha pressed his lips to Koga's. Koga's eyes widen a little before slowly closing. He then started to kiss back. It was weird. Instead of being grossed out by this, it felt good. Koga wrapped his arms more tightly around the Inu's waist. He slid his tounge across the Inu's lower lip asking for entrance.

Inuyasha moaned and opened his mouth slightly. Koga slipped his tongue and twisted it around Inuyasha's. Inuyasha push Koga back on the bed and climbed on top of him. Koga snapped out of his stupor. He lightly pushed Inuyasha away, breaking the kiss.

"'Yasha don't. You're upset about Kikyo and you don't know what you're doing. I'm not going to let you do something that you'll regret."

He got off the bed and went to the door. He was about to leave when he turned back to Inuyasha.

"Get dressed. By the smell, they are going to be serving breakfast soon." And he left.

Inuyasha just sat there confused. He never meant to kiss the wolf. It just felt so good to be in his arms. Inuyasha felt safe in his arms, like nothing could get him. He would never admit aloud, but he hated always being the strong one. Sometimes he wanted to be held and comforted. Koga was the only person to ever do that. When their lips touched, it felt like nothing mattered. It had never been that way with Kikyo. Inuyasha wanted that feeling again and he knew Koga was the only one who could do it. He grabbed his shirt and ran out the door following Koga's scent.

End

Love it? Hate it? Let me know

What should Kikyo's punishment be?


	10. good guy turned bad

**I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 10

Inuyasha followed the wolf's scent all the way out to the gardens. He found him up in one of the willow trees, sitting on a branch, gazing at the clouds. Inuyasha thought he looked so handsome right then. He wondered why he never noticed how good-looking the wolf was before. He then wondered if Koga would be willing to give him that feeling he wanted more than anything else.

"Koga, could I talk to you?" He looked at the Inu and jumped down from the branch. He sat at the base of the tree and gestured for Inuyasha to sit next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Koga, I know you think that I kissed you because I was depressed about Kikyo but, you're wrong. When you were holding me, I felt so content. I felt like nothing could happen to me as long as I was in arms. When I kissed you, it felt like nothing else matter. I want to feel like that all the time and you're the only one who can do that."

He stared at the ground and awaited Koga's reaction. He didn't know how the wolf would act. He was quite surprised when he picked him up, sat him in his lap, and wrapped his arms around him.

"If you want me, you can have me. You may not believe this but, the only reason I kept showing up was not because of Kagome, it was because I wanted to be near you. So if you really want to be with me, I will gladly let you."

He turned to Inu's head toward his and gave him a small kiss. Inuyasha smiled and snuggled closer to him. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. He was completely happy.

"So what do you think the high council will do to Kikyo?"

"I don't know and I don't care. She's not my mate anymore."

They sat there all morning until Scythe came to get them for lunch.

After lunch, Lord Killer called all members of the high council to meet in the library. He and Inu Taisho walked in to see three other demons sitting at a large table. They appeared to be a wolf, a raccoon, and a dog.

"Lord Inu Taisho, these are my most trusted men. The wolf is Hijikata. He is the general of my army and my second in command. The raccoon is Suzu. He is a brilliant scholar and my most trusted advisor. The dog is Saito. He is in change of training my soldiers. He also has a deep understanding of politics and poetical, even though most of the time he acts like a complete idiot."

"It's nice to meet you all. Now that the pleasantries are over, shall we get down to business?"

Lord Killer sat at the head of the table with Inu Taisho to his right, Hijikata to his left, Saito next to Hijikata, and Suzu next to Inu Taisho.

"Now then Suzu, what is the traditional punishment for Kikyo's offense?"

"Normally one that was unfaithful to their mate would be punished under pain of death. Long affairs would be punished be a torturous death but since this was a short affair, there are a few options. One is cutting off her head. It would be the quickest and less painful choice. Next would be tying each one of her limbs to one of Lady Saya's horses and have them rip her apart fast or slow. It is up to you. The last choice is for Lady Saya to change Inuyasha into a full demon. He would then change into his true form and kill her himself. I would advise for Lord Inu Taisho to speak with his son before a decision is made.

"I agree with him. I believe I should speak with my son. Can we put a hold on this meeting until then?"

"Yes, speak to him and then a decision will be made." 

They stood and left the library. Lord Killer went to find Lady Saya. Inu Taisho went to find his son.

Sango was sitting in the courtyard watching Kyo and Scythe spar. She was trying not to blush but it was rather difficult considering they were both shirtless. Suddenly Scythe caught Kyo off guard and knocked him to the ground, putting his sword to his throat.

"It would seem all that time sparing with father has done you some good, little brother. I used to be able to beat you very easily. I am proud of you, Scythe."

"That means a lot coming from you brother. Now I think I'll go take a bath now. I'm leaving soon to go be with Ashlyn. We will mate when the moon is full."

"Fine brother, I'll see you when you return."

Scythe helped Kyo up and went inside. Kyo turned to Sango and smiled. She blushed and turned he gaze to the ground. He walked up to her and grasped her chin, making her look at him.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Come, I wish to show you something."

He grabbed her hand and they walked toward the gardens. She was stunned be the beauty of the gardens. It got prettier and prettier the farther they went. They reached a waterfall that fell into a crystal clear lake. He took her behind the waterfall and went into a cave. The cave's floor was cover in furs that almost looked like a bed.

"Kyo, why did you bring me here?" She was curious but, not scared. She trusted him and knew he wasn't a bad demon. Oh, but how wrong she was.

"I brought you here so that no matter how much you scream, no one will hear you."

"Wha…. What!? What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?"

"Simple my dear Sango. I'm going to make you my possession."

"What do you mean your possession?" 

"In other words, you are going to be my sex toy. I will do with you what ever I wish."

"No! I won't let you!"

She tried to run but he grabbed her and threw her on the furs. He pinned her legs with his and her arms with one of his hands. Using is free hand; he took a bottle with green liquid in it, out of his pocket. He took his claws and made a small cut on her cheek. He opened the bottle and poured it into the open wound.

Sango began to feel strange. Her body became very relaxed and she soon found that she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Kyo stood and took his clothes off. He then gently took her off. Without any fore play he placed himself between her legs and thrusted into her, breaking her virgin barrier. She screamed and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was in a great deal of pain since he didn't give her time to adjust. He just kept moving in and out until he came. He then bit her right hip. When he removed his fangs, a sword with a vine wrapped around it appeared in her skin. He got up and got dressed.

"Clean yourself and then return to the castle. Tell anyone what happen and I'll kill you." And then he left her there. She curled up into a ball on the floor and started to cry. She finally cried herself to sleep only to relive the nightmare in her dreams.

END

How was it? Which punishment should Kikyo get?

What should happen to Kyo and Sango?

Let me know BYE


	11. the turth revealed

_**I own nothing!!! Warning contains a yaoi lemon.**_

**Chapter 11**

It was well into the evening when Inu Taisho found his son. He was still sitting in the garden with Koga. Inu Taisho saw the position they were in and smiled, thinking that Inuyasha finally seemed happy. He approached them so carefully they didn't notice his presence.

"I see that Koga has helped you in getting over Kikyo."

Inuyasha jumped out of Koga's lap with a blush staining his cheeks.

"I….I…..I don't know what your talking about."

"There is no need to be embarrassed my son. I think Koga is a much better choice than Kikyo ever was. Personally, I don't know what you saw in her to begin with. But, no matter, I have something important to discuss with you."

"So you'd be okay with Koga and I being together?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha smiled and sat back down in Koga's lap, who wrapped his arms around the Inu and put his head on his shoulder. Inu Taisho just rolled his eyes and sat in front of them.

"So what did you want to discuss with me, father?"

"It concerns Kikyo's punishment. There are three possibilities to choose from. One is to have her beheaded, two is to have her rip apart by lady Saya's horses, or have lady Saya change you into a full demon. From there you would change into your beast form and kill her yourself. I, for one, like option three but it is your choice."

"But if I become a full demon, I'll go into a never ending bloodlust. I don't want that to happen." 

"Lady Saya can make you a full demon just like me and you brother. Your appearance may not change at all."

"Well, in that case, I would like to kill her myself. Besides I've wanted to become a full demon ever since I was little."

"Then I guess it's decided."

They turned to see Lord Killer walking up to them.

"I just had to risk my life to speak to her but Saya said she'd do it if you were to choose that option."

"Why did you have to risk your life to acquire this information?"

"Because apparently your son hates being interrupted when he is fucking my sister in law. But she managed to calm him down. So all is well. It will be getting dark soon. Shall we go inside?"

He began to walk away with the rest of them following behind him.

Miroku and Jakotsu were in their room, having tea when someone knocked on their door. Miroku opened the door to discover that it was Kohaku.

"I'm sorry to bother you but have either of you seen Sango? It's getting late and I can't find her anywhere."

"No, I haven't seen her but we will certainly help you find her."

"Darling, why don't we ask one of the Inus or the wolf to help? With their noses, they can find her easily."

"Excellent idea baby. I think Sesshomaru is in Lady Saya's room. Let's ask him."

All three of them walked up the Lady Saya's room and knocked on the door. Sesshomaru answered. He was only wearing pants and was covered in blood. Eyes went wide and jaws dropped at the site.

"Sesshomaru, why are you covered in blood?!"

"Lady Saya finds pain to be pleasureful, not that it is any of your business. Now what do you want. We were about to fuck again."

"Sango has not been seen all day nor has she returned to the castle. We were wondering if you would use your sense of smell to help us find her."

"Fine but, after this do not disturb me again."

"Agreed."

Sesshomaru got cleaned up and began to follow Sango's scent.

When Sango woke up, it was completely dark outside. She noticed that something was glowing in the cave. Sitting up, she noticed someone had built a fire and also had dressed her in a beautiful blue silk kimono.

'Who did this? Last thing remember was Kyo leaving here after he forced himself on me.'

She pulled up her kimono to above her hip. There she saw it and the nightmare became real. There on her hip was Kyo's mark of ownership. A sword with a vine wrapped around its blade. How could he do such a thing? She thought he was her ideal guy but, he was nothing of the sort. She wanted to sit there and cry but she knew the others were most likely wondering where she was. She put out the fire and began to walk towards the castle. When she reached the gardens, she saw Miroku, Jakotsu, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru walking in her direction. Upon seeing her, Kohaku ran up and hugged her.

"Sis, where were you? I got really worried."

"I'm sorry. I was sitting by the waterfall deep in the garden and I guess I fell asleep."

She smiled and everyone seemed to believe her except Sesshomaru. Not only could he smell the lie but he could smell Kyo's scent was embedded on her. For that to be the case, he would have had to place a mark on her. Her neck was exposed a little but enough to where he could tell no mating mark was there. Which meant to mark was on her hip. He made a mental note to speak with Lady Saya.

"I suggest we retire to our rooms before you humans catch your death in the cold night air."

He turned and they followed.

Koga walked with Inuyasha until they were in front of his room.

"So are you sleeping in your old room or with me in mine?" 

"Well, if it is alright, I'd rather sleep with you."

Koga smirked but failed to see the sparkle of mischief in the Inu's eyes. Inuyasha followed him into the room and started getting ready for bed. He stripped off his shirt very slowly, feeling the eyes of the wolf on his back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Koga was practically drooling as he looked him up and down.

"Do you have a staring problem or do you like what you see?"

"I was just picturing some of the things that would be most enjoyable but, I can wait until you're ready."

"Who ever said that I wasn't ready?"

Koga smirked and walked up behind the Inu, wrapping his arms around his waist. He brought his mouth up to the dog's ear and whisper seductively.

"Well then I guess I don't have to wait. I can do whatever I want and that's exactly want I'm going to do right now."

Koga started to kiss Inuyasha's neck. When he got to the pulse, he bit down gently, not enough to break the skin but, with enough force to leave a bruise. Inuyasha laid his head on Koga's shoulder, exposing more of his neck to the wolf. Suddenly Koga picked him up and placed him on the bed, kissing him before climbing on top of him. As they were passionately kissing, Inuyasha used his claws to cut the straps of Koga's armor, taking it off of him. He lightly raked the tips of his claws over the other's nipples, making him moan. Koga ran his hand down his lover's side until moving it between his legs. He slowly began to massage the bulge, making Inuyasha throw his head back and moan, effectively breaking the kiss. Koga took this moment to kiss his way down toward his lover's nipples. He took one into his mouth while massaging the other with his thumb.

Inuyasha was moaning and thrashing around as Koga licked, and bit him. He dug his claws into the wolf's shoulders as Koga slowly kissed down his stomach until he got to the hem of his pants. Koga quickly rid Inuyasha and himself of all clothing so that they were both completely naked. Koga sat on his knees above Inuyasha so they both could admire each other. Inuyasha sat up and untied Koga's ponytail, letting his hair fall freely.

"You know you really do look better with your hair down. It turns me on even more than I am right now."

"For you I'll always leave my hair down if it makes you happy. But if I don't get inside that hot little body of yours soon, I'm going to go insane. Now, get on your hand and knees and get ready, cause I don't plan on letting you sleep much tonight."

Inuyasha smiled and did as he was told all the while grinding his ass against Koga. He shivered with pleasure before leaning over the Inu and placing three fingers by his mouth.

"Suck," was all he said as he nipped and kissed the area between his lover's shoulder blades. Inuyasha took the fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. When he was done, Koga removed his fingers and pushed one into his Inu. He moved it in and out until he added another finger. He did this until all three were inside of Inuyasha, stretching him for what was coming up next. When he felt that it was enough, he removed his fingers and positioned himself.

"Are you ready for me, Yasha? Cause if you are, I'm not stopping until we're both to weak to move."

"Just hurry up Koga. I want you now!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He thrusted into the Inu, filling him completely. It took all of his self control not to pound him into the bed. But that control snapped when Inuyasha pushed back and moaned. He starting thrusting slowly at first but as Inuyasha began to scream his name, Koga just couldn't hold back. He pounded the Inu with out mercy until they both came, screaming each others name. Koga collapsed on top of his lover, trying to catch his breathe.

"Koga that was by far the best sex I've ever had."

"Well I suggest you save your energy cause as soon as I catch my breath. I'm gonna fuck you even harder."

"Can't wait." And they began everything all over again.

The next morning, Sango was sitting in her room. Kohaku had tries to get her to eat some breakfast, but she refused, saying she wasn't hungry. She was lying in bed when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, Lady Saya was smiling at her.

"Sango, I'm glad you're awake. I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the hot springs for a bath. I would like to have a little chat with you."

"OK."

They walked in silence to the hot springs and stripped before getting in. They rested up against a rock and let the warm water soothe them.

"So, are you going to tell me what Kyo did to you or am I going to have to guess?" 

"What?!"

"Well I doubt you became his possession willing, so did he take you by force or use a paralyzing potion on you?"

"How do you know about this? I haven't spoken about it to any one, not even Kagome and she's my best friend." 

"You can't fool an Inu's nose, darlin'. Sesshomaru smelled the change in your scent last night when they went looking for you. Since he didn't see a mark on your neck, it must be on your hip and that's where demons mark their possessions."

"OH. I think he used the potion on me. He cut my cheek and poured this green liquid into it. Before I knew it, I couldn't move."

"I see. I'm not proud of what he did, but I want you to know he had a reason for doing what he did."

"What? What reason could he possibly have? I thought that I was starting to fall in love with him. If he had asked me to be his mate, I would have said yes. Why did he have to do it this way?" 

"Because Kyo is in an arranged marriage but he is in love with you. The only way Kyo could be with you is if he made you his possession. He has tried so hard to get out of this marriage but he can't. He has already told Killer that he may have to marry her but, he will never touch her; much less have children with her. I can honestly say that he will not try to sleep with you again unless you are willing."

Sango sat there and gazed at the water. Finally she began to get out and dress herself.

"Dear, don't be mad at him. If it makes a difference, he feels horrible about this. He truly does love you."

"Please excuse me Lady Saya, but I have a lot to think about. Thank you for telling me the truth."

After Sango left the hot springs, Sesshomaru came in. Since he has seen her naked many times before, she didn't bother to cover herself.

"Saya it is time for you to change Inuyasha so he can punish Kikyo. I must say I am going to enjoy watching this."

She nodded, dressed, which was made difficult by a horny Sesshomaru, and journeyed to the northern woods, where to punishment would take place.

END

This was a long chapter but I hope you like it.

Kikyo will die in the next chapter.

I'll try to post it as soon as I can.

Please review!!


	12. Ding dong the bitch is dead

_**I own nothing.**_

Inu Taisho woke up to find that Kagome was not next to him. After what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo, he was a little worried. He was about to jump up and search for her, when she came through to bathroom door, holding her stomach. She was unusually pale, which worried her mate.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling very well. You go ahead and support Inuyasha. I'll stay here. I'm going to go to the hospital wing but, I'm sure that it is nothing. It is most likely something I ate."

"Well if you are sure, I won't be gone long. If you need me for any reason, send a messenger demon to me and I'll come."

He got dressed and walked her to the hospital wing. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and headed to the northern woods.

Everyone gathered around Inuyasha and Lady Saya when they arrived at the northern woods. The only ones not present were Kagome, Sango, Kyo, and Scythe. Kikyo was in chains, being held by two of Lord Killer's soldiers.

"If you're ready Inuyasha, I shall begin."

"I'm ready."

"Alright, close your eyes and raise your hands."

He did so and Saya put the palms of her hands on his. She started to chant and both of them where surrounded by light. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open to reveal crimson red eyes. His fangs and claws grew longer. Then there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone. When they were able to see again, the Inuyasha they knew was no longer in front of them. What stood before them was a giant white dog. It wasn't as big as Sesshomaru's true form but almost. Lady Saya walked to Kikyo and unchained her. Then she stared into Kikyo's eyes with an evil smile.

"I suggest you run."

And with that, she took off into the forest. Inuyasha gave her a five minute head start before chasing after her. He, being a canine, enjoyed chasing after his prey. He chased her into the mountains where he cornered her. She had no where to run. This was the place where she was going to die. She stared in horror as the giant white dog approached her, snarling and growling.

"Please Inuyasha, let me go. I'll never come near you ever again. Just please don't kill me. I swear I really do love you."

He growled and lifted his gigantic paw. He slammed it down on top of her, breaking every bone in her body. She lay there, gasping for breath. He stood there and watched as she slowly died. When he was sure she was dead, he let loose a blood chilling howl and rushed out to rejoin the others.

Kagome sat on the bed in the hospital wing. The head nurse was a lion demoness. She was kind and gentle and had a calming aura that seemed to relieve the stress of everyone around her.

"So, Lady Kagome, what brings you to see me today?"

"I'm not feeling very well. I got sick this morning and threw up. I feel as if my energy has been sucked out of me."

"Hmmmm. Tell me have you and Inu Taisho mated yet?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Oh, I was just wondering. Please lay back so I can examine you."

She did and the nurse put her hands on her stomach. She concentrated and then smiled. She then told Kagome to sit back up.

"Do you know why I got sick?"

"Yes."

"Well is there anything you can do?"

"I can't do a thing. You are going to be sick like this for a while. But, you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're pregnant."

Inuyasha walked back to the others and then changed into his human looking form. He looked exactly the same except he now had a jagged purple strip on each of his cheeks. He looked at Koga and smiled.

"Well. How do I look?" 

"I think you look even sexier now."

He walked up to Yasha and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Let's get back. They should be serving dinner soon. Plus I want to check on my mate. Kagome wasn't feeling well when I left."

They all headed for the castle with Inuyasha and Koga walking about 10 feet behind everyone else. The wolf whispering dirty and naughty things in the dog's ear.

Inu Taisho entered his room and saw Kagome sitting on their bed. When she saw him, she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Inu Taisho, I have the most wonderful news."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to have a baby! Our baby!"

Inu Taisho was speechless first but then ran out of the room. Kagome felt hurt. She thought that he would be happy but it seemed that he didn't want it. She was about to break down and cry until she heard him scream at the top of his lungs.

"Yahoo! Kagome is having my baby! I'm the happiest demon alive! Yeehaw!'

Kagome smiled and ran into the hall. She saw her mate banging on the other's bedroom door, screaming that she was having his baby. She was so happy that she started crying. Everyone else came out into the hall and congratulated them.

"This calls for a celebration. I'll start the preparations at one. Sesshomaru, I'm going to need to borrow Ah-Un. There are some special flowers I need to get."

"Of course Saya. As long as I get my reward tonight."

"Must you talk that way around the children?"

He just smirked and slapped her ass. She just rolled her eyes. Then she headed to the great hall followed by Jakotsu to start planning the party.

A week later, the party was about to start. The great hall was decorated with baby pink, blue, and yellow. Everyone was dressed in their finest, dancing and laughing. The only one who wasn't there was Kyo. In fact on one had seen him in two weeks. Sango had made her decision and needed to talk to him.

"Lady Saya, where is Kyo? I must speak with him."

She smiled for she knew what Sango was thinking.

"I believe that he is sitting out in the gardens. He's been very depressed as of late."

"Thank you."

She headed out to the gardens in search of Kyo. She found him sitting by the koi pond. He looked so depressed. He just stared at the water not even noticing as she came up to him.

"Kyo."

He looked up at her but quickly lowered his head in shame. He couldn't bear to look her in the face after what he did.

"Sango, I didn't think you would ever speak to me again."

"I did a lot of thinking." She sat down beside him and gazed at the water. "At first, I hated you because of what you did. I felt hurt and betrayed because I loved you. Then Lady Saya explained every thing. I was so confused. I didn't know what to think. But, I came out here to tell you this. I forgive you."

He gasped and looked in her eyes. There was no lies, no hint of deception in her eyes. He didn't show it but inside he was so happy. The happiest he had ever been. She began speaking again which interrupted his train of thought.

"There is still one thing I don't understand. Why didn't you just tell me about your situation? I would have willingly become your possession if you had just asked. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because a possession mark won't stay on a willing person. The mark is used to bond a slave to their master. If the person is willing in the beginning, then the mark will fade in a day or so. But if the person the mark is on, is unwilling at first but then accepts it, the mark will stay forever. That's why. I understand if you hate me. I can't say that I blame you.'

"I did hate you at first but now that I know the truth, I want to be yours. Yours and no one else's. But how can you be with me and have a mate at the same time?"

"It's very common for demons, who are in arranged marriages to take the one they really love as a possession. You can be with me, have my children, and stay by my side forever. The royal court will recognize the children you bare me as my heirs even though they will not be born from my mate. I also have an inside tip that my mate to be has taken another male as her possession. So I doubt she'll make any fuss about you."

"Kyo I just want to say that I forgive you. I love you with all my heart and I would be honored to have your children."

He smiled, lifted her into his arms, and passionately kissed her. They made love right next to the koi pond. Inside Lady Saya smiled and giggled to herself. Sesshomaru saw this and asked what was funny.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just heard the sound of everything going into its rightful place."

The next morning, everyone was at breakfast. They all were happy and content and every thing was right with the world. Inu Taisho waited until everyone was finished eating before he spoke.

"I think that it is time for us to travel back to the western lands. I'm anxious to see how Sesshomaru has dealt with things in my absence. Plus my mate and I need to start getting ready for the new baby."

"Yes that would be best. But, know that you are always welcome here and be sure to visit."

"Thank you Lord Killer. Lady Saya will you becoming with us? I think Sesshomaru would be rather lonely if you didn't. Plus dealing with him would be an absolute nightmare."

"Well we can't have that now can we? I would love to come with you."

"Wonderful, I may finally get nieces and nephews."

"You, my dear sister, need to be quiet about that. You can't seem to stop having kids."

Everyone laughed as Lady Rayden blushed. After gathering their things, they stood at the front gate and said their goodbyes. Sango and Kohaku were staying behind with Kyo but promised to visit each other. After the goodbyes, they jumped on Lady Saya's horses and headed to the west.


	13. ten years later

_**I own nothing!!!!**_

Chapter 13

It has been ten years since the day they left for the Western Lands. Inu Taisho was reinstated as the Taiyoukai of the West and was living happily with Kagome and their two children.

Sesshomaru was his father's second in command and handled most of the important affairs with Lady Saya always by his side, even though they still fucked like rabbits. They had five children who looked just like their father. He was no longer the cold-hearted bastard he once was. He smiled and laughed and treated everyone with respect, even Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mated with Koga and they both were leaders of the Western Army. They never lost a battle after those two took over.

Miroku and Jakotsu had opened a successful tea house in a small village near the castle. Miroku no longer flirted with anyone because he was perfectly happy with Jakotsu.

Shippo had become a very skilled soldier and was Inuyasha's next in command. He had grown up to be a fine man.

Rin had fallen in love with a tiger demon and was going to mate with him soon. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

Kyo had mated with the demoness that he was arranged to. But he did not bed her, only bit her. He was living happily with Sango. Even though she was not his mate, she never left his side. His mate didn't mind, because she had a male demon as her possession who she loved. In fact she and Sango had become good friends.

Kohaku had become quite the scholar and now was one of Lord Killer's advisors.

So all in all, everyone was happy and they stayed that way for the rest of their days.

The End.

Well that's it. There is no more. Tell me what you think.

Also since I finished this story I am going to start on "My True Protector" again. I need to finish it. Bye!


End file.
